Not the fairy story that I was used to
by Allisonmyself
Summary: This time is the girl who goes back and gets the boy. . .Their seventh year is literally their last chance, ready to join?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope you like thsi story so just please review! It just the opposite story , this time Lily Evans is who will have to change James opinion or she will just have to proove who she really is.

1.The beginning of our story.

"Lily , have you ever wondered why we are here?"

Lily being the realistic person that she was simply rolled her eyes and continued staring throught the window.Imagination was not a thing that she had in her brain but she loved it in people like her best friend that had a huge one .Sylvia MattDawson could spend night's with her huge turquoise eyes opened imaginating new stories ,adventures and most important a better world to live in.

Lily looked around with her emerald eyes and thought that this would be the last time that she would get that train and hopfully she will never had to see those boys again.

"Lily don't think that about the Marauders , they are really nice guys you now!" Lily let out a gasp when she heard those words , Syllvia was literally an odd girl , she could sometimes even read your mind!

"Sylvia you now that it's illegal to enter in people's mind and read their thought's?" Lily asked at her friend that had waken up from her day-dreaming session.

"Actually no , I think that it's a new rule that you have just invented so . . . Lily present yourself to the candidature of Minister of Magic, I'm sure you would win."

"Oh wait I think that I'm going to laugh!" Lily said as she put her hand on her heart and pretended to laugh.

Syllvia send her a nasty look and continued with her dreaming , being best friend of the freaky of the red-head was not as easy and wonderful as it sounds especially if you are very good friends with her enemy, James Potter. Eventhought that anyone couldn't see it Sylvia and the great pranksters had many things in common and shared lots of interesting conversations.

"Lily , what do you think of James?" Sylvia suddenly asked.

Lily glared at her and continued her reading as if nothing had happened.

"I repeat for deaf people , what do you think of James Potter?".

"Do I really need to answer it , please tell me do I , Lily Evans need to answer , please tell me!" Lily yelled as Sylvia lead out a pleasant laugh but inmediately stopped seeing that Lily was about to attack her.

"Do you remember his sister , Gabrielle Potter?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh yes she is a very sweet girl in difference from her BROTHER!"

"So how James was in the Head compartment?"Sylvia asked as she sat next to Lily that looked again up from her book " The truth , just the truth Lily"

"Well actually he . . . he . . . snapped me"Lily sobbed.

"Lily why are you sobbing?"

Lily , suddenly did something tha Sylvia didn't expect , she began to cry madly and covered herself with her shiny red hair. Sylvia really didn't know what to do on those ocassions so she just simply stared at her in amazment.

"I entered at the Head's comparment and the first word that I said to him was " Oh so the freaky of Potter has been made Head-Boy , Dumbledore has really a mental problem" and then he did something that I really didn't expect , he just glared and said me nothing. But that's not all beacause as the mean girl that I'm I continued teasing him until he said something that really made me think: " Evans you are the most cold person that I have ever met , I can't understand what Sylvia does with you! You treat people as they were dirt and you never give them any oppurtunity to show you who they really are! You really suck" and with that he left the room" Lily explained between sobbs.

"Lily , he has lost his sister" Sylvia informed , Lily looked up with amazment.

"Really?"

"Yes , I should have told you before going to the Head's compartment but I wanted to make you see that James is also a person with feeelings."Sylvia explained as Lily stood up and pointed her with the index of her finger and said " Always protecting him , I really don't now what is going on between you two but why just don't you go and date him!"

"Lily please . . .James actually likes you but I think he used to because during this summer he wrote me a letter saying me that he was over you. I think it was after her sister death"

"No!" Lily whispered " No it can't be , he can't be over me , he can , he . . ." Lily mumbled and begant to cry again. Sylvia was fed up , she stood up and faced Lily.

"What on the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled" You used to hate James and wished that he stopped asking you out and now that he is over you , you are crying!" Sylvia continued.

"Can't you undertsand?"

"No , not really, my head is very dense!" Sylvia said sarcastically.

"After all this years . . after . . ."

"Please , please don't tell me that you like James because we are not in a fairy story Lily , we are likely more to be in a drama one!" Sylvia said with a worried tone.

"Look Sylvia"Lily said as she suddenly stop crying and looked throught the window " I'm going to tell you this in story terms so you will understand better. The truth is that Lily Evans hates James Potter story doesn't exist right? I have always liked James , I have always liked his jokes , his comments , his hair , his eyes , his Quiddicth , everything. Alright in fifth year he really used to put me in my nerves but .. .I have always liked stupid prats like Potter "

"Lily , Lily , Lily . . "

"You know my name , excellent job Sylvia!"

"But why do you have pretended to hate him all these years?"

"I know that it sounds a bit selfish but I wanted to be more than an ordinary girl for James ."

"Oh so now Lily Evans doesn't feel ordinary . . ."

"Hey you always tell me that you are not ordinary!" Lily protested more calmed than she was before.

"Please Lily look at me , have you ever seen a girl with electrical blue hair? Have you ever seen a girl that can stand more than six hours staring at the same thing? Have you . . . . "

"Okay , Okay , you are something strange we all know it but actually everyone knows us as the weird couple!" Lily said as Sylvia rolled her eyes and sat down beside Lily , this is why she was her best friend. Lily above all made her laugh and understood her differences. Sylvia put her head on Lily's lap and looked at her ready to ask her the one-million question.

"Lily you like James?" Lily looked at her , smiled , blushed and smiled again and finally answered.

"Yes Sylvia , it's time to show him who I really I'm. This time the girl is who tries to get the boy back"

"Sounds a good story , can I write it?" Sylvia asked with a huge smile.

"Ofcourse and you can title it Lily Evans is ready for everything." Lily said jokingly.

"Took you seven years to realise that you and James were meant to be , great job Lily , great job!"

"The problem is Sylvia that he is over me and that will be difficult!" Lily said as she breathed out " And also I can't change my realtionship with Potter all of a sudden!"

"Who cares?"Sylvia asked.

"My Hogwarts reputation!"

"Your what?" Sylvia asked containing her laughter.

Lily looked at her friend , between them there were so many differences , this was the reason of the name that people had gived them , the weird couple. Sylvia was from a noble pureblood famaily that from their point of view Sylvia was the outcast. Her mother was a noble wicth that was always the front cover of the weekly-witch and didn't like her daughter's attitude that really didn't like the social life that her mother offered her. Lily was so different towards that , she came from an ordinary muggle famaily and had an excellent relationship with her mother that loved her daughter being the way she was.

So when Lily was the one that cared of her public image Sylvia just didn't cared what people thought of her and laughed at any comment that people would make of her personality.

"My Hogwart's reputation , my public image!"

"Oh pincess Lily and her public image , what people will think if the queen of rules suddenly speaks nicely to the king of breaking rules?" Sylvia said as she stood up and put her head up in a dramatic way.

That was their other big difference , Sylvia's imagination and Lily's realism towards things. While Lily saw things as they the way they were Sylvia could saw it in many different ways and could convert it into a story full of fantasy. Then their appearance , Lily had that image of good girl, long red hair , two rosy cheeks, two beautiful spiercing emerald eyes that everytime they looked into you made you think if there was something more beatiful than those two emerald and unique eyes. Sylvia had that rebellious girl image. She had two turquoise little eyes , short dark-blue hair that reached at the middle of her cheek and an evil smile. Everytime Sylvia smiled made everyone shrugg , she really had a piercing smile that captivated people.

"Look Sylvia I never thought that this could happened to me but it happened , I used to hate James Potter. During fife years I have actually hated James Potter but then in sixth year I began to feel comfortable around him but I couldn't change my attitude. I didn't want to say yes to Potter and then in two weeks he dumped me ,because James is much more than a crush to me , I like his rebellious attitude!"

"He wouldn't have dumped you!" Sylvia said.

"Whatever , I think that it's time to be the way that my heart tolds me to be"

"Please romantic and poetic club in the other compartment!" Sylvia said as she got her notebook and began to write, Lily just simply smiled , she knew that that was the beginning of their story.

A/N: Reviewwwwwwwwww


	2. My supposed ending

A/N: I hope you like it.

2. My supposed ending

"Darling , do you want some sun cream? Darling do you want some orange juice? Darling do you want to come with me at the pool? Darling . . ."

"Sirius!"Remus cutted at his friend that was going around the compartment imitating Remus summer crush.

"Hey this is what I saw everytime Sunny camed towards us!" Sirius said teasingly.

"Oh really my litlle kid?" Remus said with the same teasingly tone as Sirius.

"Kid? Remus definitly your humour is going down , down and doooown!" Sirius said as he moved himself down.

The comparment door suddenly opened and James Potter appeared with his raven hair messier than ever and with puffy eyes , he had been crying.

James had the perfect life , he had everything apart from Lily Evans but that wasn't important rightnow. Rightnow the important thing was his sister , Gabrielle,that died a month ago. It all went so quickly that he couldn't even saygoodbye , she just left for a walk and never returned.

But now he had to deal with the fact that he wouldn't ever see those chocolate eyes again , he wouldn't see that smile again , she was gone. James looked at his friend , now it was all he had , his friends.

But what had hurt him the most was the cold attitude of Lily Evans. He was waiting anxiously in the Head's compartment , he was waiting for her.

Lily had always been a special girl for him eventhought that she was sometimes very mean towards him but that really didin't mattered. Actually the last conversation that he had with his sister was about Lily. She had told him that she was suspicious of Lily , she thought that Lily had actually a crush on him but she was just hiding it.

So when they told him that his sister had been murdered he decided that it was time to start a new period and Lily Evans would be out of it , he would just concentrate in his friends and his parents , that was all he had. Lily Evans was not a thing he had.

But now he was crying for her , when he saw Lily appearing throught the compartment door he smiled for himself , he was even more beautiful than last year. Lily had always owned something that captivated him , maybe was her smile or maybe her piercing emerald eyes, he really didn't know. When she saw him , she simply let out a disgusting comment that made James realise that he was over her , he remaind in silence , thing that amused Evans.

James thought that she wouldn't say anything and that they would just spoke about the Head duties but she just continued teasing him until it reached a point that James' heart couldn't stand it anymore so he said to her the most horrible words that he could manage and left the room.

"James mate are you okay?" Sirius asked as he saw James' puffy eyes.

"Yes, it's nothing"

"Well then come here and explain us how it went with the mean of Evans" Sirius said as he pushed him beside him so he could just forget Gabrielle for a moment.

"She is a really mean girl!" James said as Sirius put his thumbs up at him and Remus simply rolled his eyes.

"James , are you sure about it , over Lily?"Remus asked at his friend that suddenly his face light up.

"Oh James you aren't , you aren't! Red-heads have something that really attrack men. When they get you there's no way to return to blonds or brunettes!"Sirius said dramatically seeing in James' hazel eyes that light that had been inside him since the day that Lily Evans had arrived in his life.

"Oh Padfoot don't turn into a dramatic jerk , being a jerk it's enough for us!" Remus said as James and Peter began to laugh.

"Very nice Moony , very very nice. That will cost you something , I can assure you" Sirius said pointing him with his index finger.

"Trembling"

Sirius decided to ignore Remus and get into the topic of Lily Evans. Sirius had loved and hated the girl at the same time for all those six years. He sometimes saw her as a problem for James but sometimes saw her as his inspiration. He had never felt the feeling of love in his soul so he sometimes envy James for having it.

"But James you send a letter to the freak of Sylvia telling her that you were over her best friend!" Sirius said.

"Yes I know but at that moment I just wanted to get rid of her , I wanted to start a new life , a new story but I really don't know. She is really horrible but sometimes . ."

"Can be very nice" Remus said for his friend.

"Yes , that!" James said pointing at Remus.

"Can be very nice? When is she nice? This question is opened to everyone" Sirius said.

"Sirius . . ." Remus and James started.

"She is always yelling at me , she is always saying me that I'm a pussy dog . .

"You are actually a pussy dog" Peter interrupted.

"That's different" Sirius said looking at Peter and then turned again his look to James and Remus " She never wants to have fun and she is sooo strict but it's okay you can marry her , I give you my permission"Sirius said as he sat down again.

"He has a problem" James whispered at Remus that nodded.

"I heard that!" Sirius said pointing at James accusingly.

"And?" James and Remus said in union.

"That I will kill you!" Sirius said as he jumped over Remus and James and made the three of them fell into the floor and began some sort of friendly fight that ended with Sirius nose bleeding.

"I told you that I would kill you!" Sirius yelled .

"But Sirius darling it's your nose that it's bleeding , not ours!"Remus said mockingly. Sirius laughed but suddenly felt blood arriving into his lip and let out a yell.

"I'M BLEEDING!" Sirius yelled hysterically , he really had a problem with blood.

"Good conclusion!" Remus pointed out as the other's felt into laughter's apart from Sirius that was yelling and moving around like a wild animal.

James shacked his head , got his wand and with a soft movement Sirius bleeding dissapeared. But Sirius continued yelling and moving around.

"Let him fool around for a bit more!" Remus said when James was about to stop his friend from his crazy dancing.

James nodded and sat down near Remus to start a conversation about Lily. After fife minutes Sirius stopped and felt into a deep sleep while James arrived to the conlusion that he would be mean to Lily to see her reaction , it was time to show Lily that he wasn't a toy.

"So let's say that you are over her" Remus said to his friend maliciously.

"Yes , it will be just a supposed ending , I don't want to be the fool of the story Remus. Lily has her personality but I also have mines!" James said with authority as Sirius let out a big snore that made the two friends laugh.

Lily would have to be prepared to handle up James Potter mean side.

A/N: Reviewwwwwwwwww


End file.
